Sinking
by Water-Elemintal
Summary: Roy has a strange feeling, He doesn't know who he can ask to help him out though. He just doesn't want to ruin what he has with Ike... IkexRoy and two other gay couples. Rated to be safe.


**Geez, I really need to update AE don't I? I'm working on it, I promise! Until then I hope this can tide you IkexRoy and/or fluff lovers over until It's done. **

**Paring: IkexRoy, mentions of MarthxRoy and blatantly obvious LinkxPit**

* * *

><p>He wanted to be with him. He really and truly did.<p>

Ike was deliciously handsome, with his deep blue hair and eyes that shot glances through his body that left a thrilling chill in their wake. He was tall enough that Roy felt more than comfortable being wrapped up in his arms and hidden from the world. They teased each other often, and Ike always pretended not to notice when Roy swiped a bit of food off him when he was still a little hungry.

But Roy had this feeling in his heart, a feeling that was all around him. He could feel himself sinking into it, and it scared him. He wanted to know what this feeling was, and why it was happening.

First, he had gone to Marth. After experimentally dating for a while they had both agreed that it was best to remain friends, and neither had regretted the choice since. Marth had turned his eyes to books, and Roy had become attracted to Ike. Marth had even helped him come up with plans to woo the mercenary, but had accidentally left them where Ike could see. Ike had been amused and told Roy to just ask in the future, and they had been together since.

When he approached Marth with his problem, the prince calmly listened to his predicament. "Roy, why not see another couple about this?" he had suggested, but Roy didn't know who he could ask. Marth first suggested Red and Zelda, but Roy didn't really know them well enough to ask them about it. They both also preferred to be left alone anyway. Then he suggested Link and Pit, but no one could talk to them while they were together for long before being ignored by them in favour of affectionate flirtations with each other. Roy was surprised they _hadn't _slept together, Pit certainly seemed eager enough but Link claimed he was waiting for the right time.

Link and Pit's non-existent sex life wouldn't help him with the strange feeling though. Marth didn't know what else he could do besides talk to Ike about it. But he didn't _want _to talk to Ike, what if this strange feeling ended up ruining their relationship?

That had brought him to his current decision to take his chances with Link and Pit anyway, luckily he found the Green-clad hero sitting in the lounge with Pit fast asleep using his lap as a pillow. "Link, can you help me with a problem?" He kept his voice soft; one did _not _wake up Pit when he was cuddled against Link unless they were tired of using their limbs (the Hylian was the only exception). "If Ike needs more hairspray wait until Pit wakes up, _I _don't know where he keeps it." Link's tone was joking, until he saw the serious glimmer in Roy's eyes. He frowned slightly, inquiringly.  
>"What's the real problem?" Roy became overcome with nerves, suddenly regretting his decision to ask Link. Link just sat there as he babbled and um-ed, absently running a hand through Pit's hair which Roy found somewhat distracting. "I-I think I've wasted your time" he managed to choke out, and he hurried to the door without even registering Link's small nod and the sleepy grumble from Pit.<p>

It seemed that Ike was his only option. He slowly made his way to their shared room, knocking on the door and becoming face-to-chest with his blue-haired love. Ike noticed his distress and gently took his arm with a frown. "Are you alright Roy?" Ike asked as he sat down on the bed and lightly pulled him into his lap. "Um... R-recently I've been having... Having this weird feeling" Ike just held him that little bit tighter, waiting for him to continue. "I-my head's in a rush, my body feels really _hot _and I-I get really nervous. My...My face gets flushed and I really, _really _want to... T-touch you. " He felt Ike's chest vibrate slightly with silent laughs, and he twisted around to stare Ike down until he revealed what was so funny. "Oh Roy, those are just hormones... It's perfectly normal to have. You can ignore them, which you've been doing. Or I can help you, if I think you're ready."

Roy wondered what Ike meant by ready, he was going to ask but then Ike moved one of his hands up his back. _Ooh, _that had felt surprisingly good. The heat was returning to his body, he wanted Ike to keep moving his hands...

"Calm down love, we're going to go slow"


End file.
